Cheshire
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} |devil fruit= }}Cheshire is the chief lieutenant of Wonderland, the right hand woman to Isacc Wonder, and the eater of the Jouki Jouki no Mi. She is one of the main antagonists of the Wonderland Arc. Appearance Like her peers, Cheshire has a youthful appearance; even though she is in her thirties, she appears as a young teenager. She is of average height, and has long white hair, with pale skin, and red eyes. She often wears a white bodysuit with red markings, and boxing gloves. On the small of her back, is a tatoo of the symbol of Wonderland. She's well known for her large, trademark grin Personality Cheshire at first glances appears as a soft, kind woman, who cares for others. She has a sharp wit, and enjoys teasing her people with her steam abilities. Noted for being a free spirit, Cheshire floats around Mad Land, observing the patrons, and what they are doing. As the chief enforcer, it is Cheshire's task to observe the people, and see if anything they do interfering Wonderland's operations. Unfortunately, Cheshire's defintion of interference is rather broad, and she may condemn an innocent man for an otherwise minor slip of the tongue. However, if the need were to arise, or if she were pushed to far, Cheshire reveals her true nature. Cheshrie is partially insane, as a result of her prolonged exposure to the gases produced by Isacc's Jabberwock form. She can be twisted and cruel if need be, and will fight with a maniacal grin. Incredibly sadistic, Cheshire will purposely prolong a fight if it means getting more misery out of her opponent. Unfortuantely, this mind set causes her to let down her guard, and can lead to her defeat at times. Like other characters, she has her own unique laugh: "Chi, hi, hi, hi". Relationships Wonderland Isacc Wonder As Isacc's primary enforcer, and chief lieutenant, she is very loyal to him. She'll carry Isacc's orders out to the letter, and is more than willing to kill for him. Cheshire holds the distinction of the only executive under Isacc's control that he actually is concerned about. Reocgnizing her ability and skill, Isacc will make efforts to protect her if he feels it necesary, though he would never risk his life for her. Caroll Alistair Alistair, or more perhaps more accuratley "Alice", has a close, almost sisterly bond with Cheshire. Alistair, while in disguise, often sought comfort with her, and for her own, Cheshire cares for "Alice", viewing "her" as a little sister. When learning of Alistair's deception, she was upset, feeling betrayed. She was happier after Isacc brainwhashed Alistair into being Alice all the time, but came to acknowledge that it wasn't who Alistiar truly was. After the collapse of the Dark Syndicate, Cheshire retunred to Mad Land, where she and Alistair reconciled. Ed'Mond Norya Dark Syndicate Zero Like most members of the Syndicate, Cheshire is afraid of its master, Zero. Once, when over hearing one of the members badmouthing him, Cheshire killed him, and scolded his friend for such words, saying that it was akin to openly insulting at an allseeing god. Enemies Straw Hats Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Cheshire ate the Jouki Jouki no Mi, a Logia type fruit that gives Cheshire the power to turn into, and control steam. Strengths and Weaknesses The greatest strength Cheshire has, is her ability to turn into steam at will. She is able to alter the heat, and thus the pressure, of the steam on command. The steam she produces can get so hot, that it can cause serious, sometimes fatal burns to a person. She can also pressurize the steam to the point where she is able to use it to fire several cannons at once. In her steam form, Cheshire is able to move silently through an area, and go into tight locations she otherwise might not be able to. Since steam is pressurized, if one gets Cheshire in an enclosed space, she will be forced to revert to her natural state. Aside from these, Cheshire is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Outside of combat, Cheshire uses this form to patrol Mad Land, shifting through the amusement otherwise unnoticed. This allows her to spy on the attendants, and report back to Isacc. Cheshire can also use her steam to power certain items, including Wonderland's ship, the Mad Mushroom. *'Verne': Cheshire turns her fist into steam, and strikes her opponent with it. This move is named after steampunk writer Jules Verne. *'Wells': Cheshire creatures several tendrils of steam that suround and strike at her opponent. This move named after steampunk author, HG Wells. *'Dickens': By using the pressure of her steam as a boost, Cheshire launches at her opponent with a knife drawn, striking her enemy with this enhanced attack. This move is named after author Charles Dickens. *'Twain': Cheshrie gathers a large amount of steam into a single sphere the size of a fist, which she then launches at her opponent, creating a large explosion. This move is named after famous American literaist, Mark Twain. History Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Trivia *Like her comrades, Cheshire represents a character in the Lewis Carrol mythos, namely the Cheshire Cat. *Most of Cheshire's attacks are named after famous authors. *Cheshire is designed after Deadman Wonderland character, Shiro. Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User Category:Antagonists Category:Female